True Strength
by Faux Princess
Summary: A normal mission, turned into a grand adventure in a brand new world. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story! This just popped into my head! I know that it probably sucks. But please don't flame… constructive criticism is actually welcome…and a beta please? I just hope I still have some imagination left.

(Line Break)

It was supposed to be just an ordinary B-rank mission. Team 8 was summoned by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and ordered them to investigate an unusual phenomenon on an island near Tea country, there seemed to have been a number of disappearances, especially along the coastline. They were tasked to search for and eradicate the problem.

They never would have thought that this mission would change on how they see the world…

"…urg…" Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan, a competent medic-nin and one of Konoha's prized kunoichi was leaning against the side of a tree holding one hand supporting her weight against the tree and the other was clutching her forehead. Her long raven colored hair draped against her shoulders and her bangs covering her eye. Her skin was pale (well paler than usual) and her pink plump lips pulled into a grimace.

"Hinata! Are you okay? You've been a little pale since we reached the island yesterday!" said Kiba Inuzuka, while rushing over to her, his chocolate brown hair dancing against the wind, dark eyes filled with worry while his nin-dog, Akamaru, bounced behind him.

"Kiba's right, Hinata, you need to recuperate. My allies have informed me that your chakra has become unstable, though they, nor I, know why." Shino Aburame, their other team mate, caught up to them, ever imposing with his dark round glasses and jacket covering his almost whole body leaving only a few patches of skin in his face.

Hinata caught her breath for a moment before turning to look at them, she knew that they were worried for her Kiba's concern was obvious while Shino's statement held an underline of anxiety. "I'm fine, my chakra has been off since my fight with Pein, but it's the first time it's hurt like this. I have been studying its pattern and…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Kiba's brow furrowed. "Since Pein's attack? That was almost a year ago."

Shino just adjusted his glasses. "Hinata, what is your conclusion to your research?"

Hinata sighed, "It seemed, to me at least, that my chakra was… evolving somehow, changing. And it seemed to have affected my byakugan too."

Kiba seemed surprised at this piece of information and Akamaru made a low sound. "How did it affect your byakugan? You were able to use it yesterday right?"

Hinata bit her lip. " I was able to use it yesterday but.." she paused a bit, thinking on how to phrase her answer, " …you see, there are times when I would feel something weird, it's not chakra but whenever I feel it and activate m byakugan I see people with…transparent human like shapes behind them kind of like a ghost. These shapes seemed to be in pain, but when I asked my other members about this they all look at me as if I'm crazy!"

"But –! RUN FOR COVER!" Kiba warned his team mates before going to Akamaru and running to the trees for protection.

"What did you sense Kiba? Hinata scout the perimeter." Shino was crouched low on a large bush near Kiba with Hinata beside him activating her byakugan.

Kiba, wide eyed, held up a hand to cover his noise before replying to Shino. " I don't know man! I just smelled a corpse! And it appeared to be coming closer to out direction with a man. But I only sense one human and one dead and yet I'm hearing 2 sets of feet running towards us!"

"Shino! Kiba! I see a boy running towards here followed by….what is that!" Hinata screamed.

Shino gripped Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata! Calm down and report what you have seen."

"It's….not human! It has a horn on the left forehead, it has claws and it's black and white and has a number three on it's chest! I've never seen anything like it! We have to save the boy!" Hinata unleashed three kunai at the monster to make it stop pursuing the boy.

"HINATA! Damn! Let's go Shino!" Kiba said while he and akamaru ran towards Hinata.

Shino nodded his head and ran after Kiba.

The monster easily dodged the kunais and looked at the three shinobi. "well well well, what do we have here, kukukuku" He looked at Hinata and stopped. "ohh~ it seems that I'll have a souvenir to give to the master after all! Kukuku! Who would have thought, that I would be able to find "innocence" in this pathetic dimension!"

"Get away fro Hinata you MONSTER!" kiba shouted with rage while stalking the monster.

"Shut up you pathetic human! I'm an AKUMA number three! The greatest creation of the millennium Earl! Now you! The one with the innocence, you're coming with me!~"

"innocence?..." as soon as Hinata whispered that word her chakra overflowed from her body ad if there was too much for the body contain. Hinata screamed, her eyes flashed before succumbing to the darkness.

"Hinata!" kiba and shino ran toward Hinata when she fainted but were unable to reach her before the monster.

"kukuku~ be happy that I'll need to go now, or I would have killed you like that boy's village~ maybe we could play again sometime! Master here I come~" The monster, with Hinata slung at his shoulder, opened a portal and jumped through. The portal closed before either kiba or shino can get close to it.

(Line Break)

"Master!~ I'm home!~" The Akuma looked around him. He was sure he was in the arc. He was, after all, a dimensional type akuma. He knew he got the place right.

Then number three suddenly heard noises coming from somewhere.

"DINNER TIME! Steak! Pasta! Mitarashi Dango! It's dinner time Allen! DINNE TIME! YUU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

The number three Akuma was confused. He never heard that voice before. And a human type dinner! Was that for the Noahs? And who is Allen? (a/n: *.* lol who indeed) Number three stalked towards the noises and peeked behind the wall after putting his prisoner down.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture, little rabbit." Said a young man (kanda), he was handsome, even with that scowl on his face, with long raven hair and lean body. He was carrying an unconscious man with black hair and white bangs (Crow-chan).

"YUU!" said a red headed boy with a bandana and an eye patch. He was with a chubby man whose hair is in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple (A/n Shika-kun style! It's chaoji! XD).

Everyone of these people looked beat up and dirty, with random splotches on blood on their clothes.

Number three has had enough! Who the hell were these humans! And why were they here! Number three has decided to get rid of them for the millennium earl! Ha! They won't know what hit them! Kukukuku! And so, number three jumped out of his hiding spot while pointing a finger at the intruders. "kukuku! You kids are intruding on the Noah's arc! For hat I'll kill you all! Kukuku~."

All the young men just looked at the akuma for a second, before all of them charged at the akuma. Number three was dead before he even knew what happened.

"Che, how weak." Said kanda.

"Hey guys! There's a girl here! Is she an akuma?" chaoji asked while pointing at a girl who looked to be about sixteen.

"Whoa! She's cute! Let's take her with us! But we better get Allen to check if she's human." Said Rabi while starting to carry her. "ALLEN! Where are you!"

(Line Break)

A/N….awww! my head hurts! It's probably from thinking too much…uhm…anyone wanna help me with the flow of the story? I'm a newbie so I think I need all the help I can get .

Oh an who do you guys want to be Hinata's partner? XD

Please R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to say in the last chapter, in naruto time line it's a year after pein's attack on konoha. And it's at the end of the arc timeline for d. Gray-man, you know the battle at Japan. Anyway on to the story!**

**Wait! I don't own anything! Haha! Okay NOW let's go to the story!**

"….sniff….sniff…*sob*…." A small three year old girl with short raven hair was curled into a ball at the side of the Hyuga main branch apartments. Her simple, yet elegant kimono crumpled because of her awkward position, her small hands trying to stop the onslaught of tears coming from her eyes.

"Hinata? Where are you honey?"

The little girl looked up, "…sniff….mommy?..."

A woman, who seems to be in her late twenties, came into the little girl's line of vision. She was the Hyuga clan leader's wife, Hikari, she was wearing a light blue kimono and her raven hair was tied into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She was pale, her eyes which were showing concern were without pupils as was the norm in the Hyuga household. "There you are Hinata, why are you crying over there?" she said, while walking over to comfort the girl.

Hinata went over to her mom, seeking comfort that only she could give. "…sniff…it happened again mommy! My chakra changed color again! It was covering my body again mommy! I don't know what would have happened if father wasn't there with me!" Hinata sobbed harder while Hikari ran her hand over her distraught daughter's hair, trying to give the little girl to calm down.

After a while Hinata stopped crying and fell asleep within her mother's embrace. Carrying Hinata to her room, Hikari contemplates on what they would need to do to help her daughter, and while she was tucking Hinata to bed her husband, Hiashi came into the room. "Hiashi…" she whispered, "we should do it tonight. Let's seal away Hinata's unusual chakra. I don't think that she can take anymore of this and I don't want to see our daughter hurt!"

Hiashi nodded, glancing at Hikari for a second before looking once again at his daughter. "You're right Hikari, we do not know where the chakra came from and I know we should study it, but I will not risk my daughter's life." Hiashi paused before saying, "I also think that we should seal away Hinata's memories of these events, she need no be troubled over something that she'll never experience again."

"Thank you Hiashi. I'll let the elders know and prepare the necessities." Hikari gave her daughter one last look before going outside to do her task.

"You need not fear anymore Hinata. Your father will protect you now." whispered Hiashi, as he kissed his daughter's brow.

(Line Break)

'A dream?' thought Hinata.

"So Allen, she's human right?"

"My left eye isn't reacting, so I think so."

"You can 'think' Bean Sprout? I never would have thought"

"What the he -! Ouch! Timcanpy! Is that you! I haven't seen you since at the incident back in China! I wanted to see you so much! You got all big again too!"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by young men. _Handsome_, young men, who looked as if they were in a _very _rough fight, which resulted with _torn _clothes. With _lots_ of _holes_. Oh my. And Hinata, being Hinata, blushed.

One of the men, who had straight, black hair and a handsome face noticed that she had awoken. "Oi, Bean Sprout. Your voice was too loud and irritating that you woke the girl up." He said, scowling at the other handsome boy with white hair who had a star on his forehead that reminded Hinata of the Kazekage, Gaara.

"Shut up kanda!" said 'Bean Sprout'. Hinata thought that it was a weird name, who would name their child bean sprout?

"Sorry about them miss, they're always like that." Said the one with the red hair, he had a bandana wrapped around his forehead to tame his hair, and an eye-patch on his right eye. At this point, Hinata is wondering if all the men here were good looking. "Woah! Your eyes are white! Can you see us miss?"

"uhm…yes, I can see perfectly, thank you for your concern um-?" 'okay' thought Hinata 'if they can't even recognize the byakugan, then that means I'm far away from the Shinobi countries. Just how long was I unconscious for whoever carried me to make such a distance?'

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, My name is Rabi! The one with the scowl is Yuu! And the one who looks like an old guy because of the white hair is Allen! The guy in the pineapple ponytail is Chaoji! And the unconscious one that Yuu is carrying is Crow-chan!" Said Rabi while giving a big smile. While at the background:

"OI! I don't look old!"

"Don't tell people my first name Idiot Rabbit!"

"My hairstyle does not look like a pineapple!"

"…snore…"

*sounds of fighting*

Hinata just stared at the chaos before her. 'They may be handsome, but are they even sane?'

**A/N. lol. I never thought I'll get reviews! Haha!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have my exams. But tomorrow is the last day! *squeal* After this I can real all the manga I want again! =D**

**R and R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Christmas vacation! No more school for three weeks!**

**Anyway, I made this chapter because I noticed that what I wrote wasn't easily understandable, unless you read the manga. So this is to clear things up.**

**Thanks for the reviews! It made me happy! =D**

**I do not own anything.**

(The Exorcist's point of view)

Rabi's eyes fluttered open 'is this heaven?' he asked himself while focusing his eyes to see where he is. He discovered that he was leaning against a wall and that the surrounding was a bit familiar. 'What the hell? Why does heaven look like the Arc! I died when I fell into a disintegrated part of the arc with Chaoji right? Ah! That's right! Where's Chaoji!' He looked franticly around him and saw Chaoji stirring into consciousness, lying on the floor near him.

"Hey Chaoji! You alright buddy?" Asked Rabi as he slowly got up and went to Chaoji to check on him.

Chaoji slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh….Ra...bi…?"

Rabi nodded. "yep it's me bud. How are you holding up? Can you move?"

"yeah, I thinks so." Said Chaoji, as he slowly got up into a sitting position. "ugh…what the hell happened? Being dead isn't supposed to be this painful! We did die right?"

Rabi looked down thoughtfully while thinking on the possibilities. "I thought so too. But we are obviously alive, so something must have happened. I wonder what though?"

Both of them were silent as they thought about what could have happened, when Rabi suddenly looked up and said "I know how we can find out!"

Rabi then held his hands up and put his open palms around his mouth and shouted "DINNER TIME! ALLEN IT'S DINNER TIME! COME HERE BEFORE YOU RUN OUT OF FOOD!"

"What are you doing Rabi! There could still be Akumas in here!" Chaoji asked as he stood up and looked around for any signs of Akumas.

"You don't know Allen Chaoji! He will come running here when he hears that there will be food!" Said Rabi in his normal voice before he exclaimed "DINNER TIME! Steak! Pasta! Mitarashi Dango! It's dinner time Allen! DINNE TIME! YUU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Chaoji just looked on in disbelief at the exorcist in front of him. 'Is Allen really like that?'

"Well isn't this a pretty picture, little rabbit" said a voice behind them.

Rabi and Chaoji turned around and saw a beat up Kanda carrying an unconscious Crowley.

"YUU!" yelled Rabi. He was about to say more when suddenly an Number 3 akuma appeared while pointing a finger a them.

"kukuku! You kids are intruding on the Noah's arc! For hat I'll kill you all! Kukuku~." Said the akuma while wearing a sadistic grin on his face.

They all looked at the akuma for a second and they all thought about the same thing 'what kind of akuma shows itself in front of an enemy when he could have made a sneak attack?...oh yeah a stupid one' before attacking the akuma easily.

Kanda scowled at the akuma. "Che, how weak."

Chaoji tip toed at the corner where the akuma came from to see if there are more of them. He was surprised to see, not an akuma, but a girl who looked about 16 to 17 years of age with long, straight hair and bangs cutely framing her face. She had pale skin and was wearing lavender and gray long sleeved hoodie and blue pants, there was also a strange type of bag strapped at her leg and a weird scarf with metal around her neck. She looked beautiful, even when her face looked as if she were in pain.

"Hey guys! There's a girl here!" said Chaoji. When the others came near him he asked them "Is she an akuma?"

Kanda was just staring at her while Rabi came closer to the girl to get a better look.

"Whoa! She's cute! Let's take her with us! But we better get Allen to check if she's human." Said Rabi while starting to carry her. 'Woah, she's light!' he thought while shouting once again "ALLEN! Where are you!"

Kanda scowled at Rabi. "Can you keep it down? If that girl wakes up and turns into an akuma you're on your own stupid rabbit."

Rabi just smiled at Kanda and said. "Aww! I knew you worry about me too Yuu!"

A tick appeared on Kanda's forehead. "How in the hell did you come to that conclusion!"

Rabi's smile just got wider. "Rabi intuition!"

Chaoji just sighed and followed the two while carrying Crowley. 'Are they always like this? I get exhausted just watching them!'

(line break)

"Rabi! Kanda! Chaoji! Crowley! Are you guys okay!" Yelled Allen Walker, as he ran towards his friends. He ran off to find them when he saw the monitor, in the secret room of the 14th Noah, that his friends were ambushed (if you could call it that) by a number three akuma. He thought that they were too tired to still be able to fight. He was relieved to he find out that he was wrong. They all looked okay. (minus a couple of injuries here and there. At least they were alive)

"Allen!" said Rabi as he waved at Allen energetically after he set the girl down.

Kanda just scowled at him, as per usual.

Chaoji just smiled.

"….snore…" and that was Crowley.

"Glad to see you guys are still alive!" Said Allen while smiling at his friends. It was then that he noticed the girl they had with them. "Who's this?"

Chaoji scratched the back of his head and said. "We found her after the akuma showed up. We don't know who she is or where she came from, but she looked hurt so we helped her."

Rabi stood beside Allen and asked "So Allen, she's human right?"

Allen looked closely at the girl and thought 'wow she's as pretty as Linalee!" before nodding. "My left eye isn't reacting, so I think so."

Kanda's face showed mock surprise and said in a sarcastic tone "You can 'think' Bean Sprout? I never would have thought"

"What the he-! Ouch!" Allen started to retort when something hit him on the head. He caught it before it could escape, and saw that it was Timcanpy, his master's golden golem.

"Timcanpy! Is that you! I haven't seen you since at the incident back in China! I wanted to see you so much! You got all big again too!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. Unbelievably the golem started crying too, wherever the tears come from is a mystery.

Kanda looked at the scene with disgust before noticing that the girl was awake and watching them. 'Why is she red?' he asked himself while stating loudly "Oi, Bean Sprout. Your voice was too loud and irritating that you woke the girl up."

"Shut up kanda!" Allen snapped at Kanda before looking at the girl.

Rabi then went closer to the girl and said "Sorry about them miss, they're always like that." Before noticing that her eyes were pale and that he can't see her pupils. "Woah! Your eyes are white! Can you see us miss?"

The girl looked up at Rabi's eyes and replied in a quiet and smooth voice. "uhm…yes, I can see perfectly, thank you for your concern um-?"

Rabi the realized his lack of manners and introduced himself and his companions. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that, My name is Rabi! The one with the scowl is Yuu! And the one who looks like an old guy because of the white hair is Allen! The guy in the pineapple ponytail is Chaoji! And the unconscious one that Yuu is carrying is Crow-chan!" He ignored the background noise at his introduction which consisted of yellings of:

"OI! I don't look old!"

"Don't tell people my first name Idiot Rabbit!"

"My hairstyle does not look like a pineapple!"

"…snore…"

Which resulted in, yet, another fight while the girl just stared at them and wondered if they were sane.

**A/n : whew. Another chapter finished! Hope you guys liked it!**

**R and R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An almost Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Dang I missed FF! I went to visit my mom, and her internet is just too….slow. I feel I'll get mad waiting so I just didn't read anything.**

**Anyway! I hope you guys will like this chapter! So here it goes!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or D. Gray-man. If I did Hinata will be the heroine and I won't be agitated about Cross's disappearance.**

'_Ugh! I feel like my head is about to explode!' _was what Hinata was thinking while she rubbed her temple.

Why, you ask? Well, that's because for the past 6 hours or so she was educated on everything concerning the Akuma, the Noah, The millennium Earl, The Black Priest (which is the exorcist's main headquarters) and Innocence when the Order found out that the akuma level three that Allen and the boys encountered said that she has innocence.

_**Flashback to when Hinata explained why she was in the arc.**_

"…_.and then the monster, or Akuma as you guys called it, said that I had Innocence, or whatever that was. And after he said the word Innocence, my body started to hurt all over. The pain was too much for me and I fainted, and when I woke up I saw you guys." Hinata said, while looking at the floor._

_She was in the office of the supervisor of the headquarters of the order, Komui, and was telling the officers and the exorcists (they said that they were the ones who found her so they could be in the meeting) why a human like her was in the arc. But for them to really understand her story she had to tell them about Shinobi's in general and the shinobi villages along with Konoha and her clan._

_Everyone was fascinated with her world, and kept asking so many questions. But when she came to the part about the akuma everyone suddenly became quiet. They were surprised that an akuma had the power to go to other dimensions and that the akuma told Hinata that she has an innocence even though she was from another world._

_It was then that Komui suddenly stood up and told everyone his orders. "Supervisor Assistant River, You are to teach Hinata about our world. Leave nothing out! And tell the scientists that they are to think of any hypothesis and theories if innocence can indeed go to another world!"_

"_Hai!" River stood up and went to gather materials needed to help him teach Hinata._

"_Exorcists!" Komui then looked at the exorcists. _

"_Hai!" They said as they stood in attention._

"_You guys are to go to the clinic and have your wounds checked after…" Komui started to say seriously before he smiled a sadistic smile and he suddenly had drilling tools "fufufu~ after I healed you!" with that he started to laugh maniacally. _

_**End of flashback.**_

'_I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Even though I was on the other side of the building I still heard their screams." _Hinata shivered.

"Hinata?" Said River as he was gathering the materials he used to teach Hinata. "We're done for today, Komui said that he's going to fetch you later to check if you really have an innocence but I think he's still with Linalee, Komui can can be um… a _bit extreme_ when it comes to his affections for his sister."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

River laughed nervously while scratching his head. "uhm…you'll find out later, I guess."

"okay then. I'll see you later River-san!" Smiling softly and waving goodbye, Hinata started to walk towards the clinic to check on everyone.

(Line Break)

'_Here we are.' _Hinata was in the clinic and was wondering which door leads to Linalee and Miranda's ward when she suddenly heard a strange noise.

"…ugh!…uwoo!…uwaoo!..."

It was coming from the second door on her right. _'oh my god! It sounds like someone in pain! Maybe I can use my salves to make him/her feel better!'_ Hinata then knocked on the door and opened it.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Linalee was comforting her brother who was crying on her bed. Komui, the source of the weird sounds, was crying rivers of tears and spouting something about Linalee's hair, which he says was the most beautiful hair in the world, was burned and became so short.

And the nurse was struggling to get the covers under Komui because it was filled with his tears and snot.

'_Ahh, so _this_ is what River-san meant about Komui-san's affection for his sister.'_ Thought Hinata as she sweat dropped at the scene before her. _'He was the one making those weird sound, I guess he is _kind of_ in pain…"_

When Komui had finally calmed down, Hinata made her presence known. "Ano, Miranda-san, Linalee-san, are you both okay now?" Hinata liked the girls, they were both very kind to her and made her feel welcomed when she was introduced to them, although she did think that Miranda was not confident like she was when she was a child. _'Maybe I could help her like how my friends helped me?'_

Both girls smiled at her. "We're fine now Hinata, Nurse-san is really good at patching us up." Said Linalee.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now too." Said Miranda as she gestured for Hinata to sit down at her bed, which Hinata took after she thanked her.

The girls talked until Komui told Hinata that it was time to see Hebraska to check if Hinata does have an innocence.

"Bye girls. I'll come here after I'm done." Said Hinata, waving to them while she closed the door.

Komui looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Hinata closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. After a few seconds she opened them again and looked at Komui, her eyes showing determination and whispered a small but confident "Yes."

**A/N **

**Heheh, another short chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll do my best to get better so that I won't make anymore unnecessary chapters like the last one ^_^**

**5 days till Christmas! Happy holidays!**


	5. AN

Hey guys! F.P. here!

Sorry, but this isn't the update or sequel you guys are waiting for!

I just want to say a couple of things first!

First I wanna say, Thank you so much for the support that you have given for this story!

Second. I'm sorry but I just don't see myself writing a continuation for this story in the foreseeable future!

And last. Because of this problem I have decided to give you guys free reign. Which means that I'm allowing those people who want to write sequels or those who want to continue this story! All I ask is that you give me even a little bit of credit, and to just tell me if you wanna use my story. Okay?

Once again! THANK YOU EVERYONE! please review my stories! *waves*

Love

Faux Princess


End file.
